Helmut Zemo (Earth-12041)
, formerly | Relatives = Harbin Zemo (distant ancestor, deceased) Heinrich Zemo (father) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Zemo, Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mairghread Scott | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 3 3 | Last = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 7 | HistoryText = Early Life Baron Helmut Zemo was the only child of Baron Heinrich Zemo a Hydra war criminal during World War II. He planned to finish his father's work in recreating the Super-soldier serum. Captain America In order to access it, he uses old-fashioned hypnosis to have Captain America re-enact his and Bucky's fight with his father Heinrich in order to find his lab. Using his attempt at a super-soldier serum, Helmut Zemo used it on two Hydra operatives, turning them into large brutes. He ended up injecting himself with one of his father's super-soldier serums, effectively youthanizing himself as well gaining as superhuman strength and speed. After this occurred, Zemo engaged Iron Man and Black Widow in battle. After the illusion of Bucky snapped him out of his hypnosis, Captain America joined the fight against Helmut Zemo. When the cliff the fight occurred on gave way, Helmut Zemo refused Captain America's offer to save him and fell into the ocean to retrieve the last of his father's super-soldier serum. Iron Man's computers could not detect Helmut Zemo under the surface of the ocean. Masters of Evil They team expanded to include Fixer, Moonstone but after an initial defeat they are later contacted by Baron Zemo who teleported them to his base in Brazil where he plans to improve the Masters of Evil. They start by attacking Avengers Tower while Hawkeye is the only one there during the time when the Avengers were handling a diversion at where the Masters of Evil were teleported to. Upon the Avengers returning, they help Hawkeye defeat the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo escaped while the rest of the team was arrested. Thunderbolts Baron Zemo disguised the team as the Thunderbolts taking one new identities becoming Citizen V, MACH-IV, Songbird, Atlas, Meteorite and Techno. They have been the debut superhero team that has been doing some heroics where they had a woman named Gabby as their publicist. The Thunderbolts are first seen when they help the Avengers take down Growing Man. The press ends up giving the Thunderbolts the credit. Iron Man later tracked them to their headquarters and had a brief altercation with them until a bomb sent by Justin Hammer nearly wiped them out. When it comes to three possible bunkers of Justin Hammer, each members of both teams went to them and fought each Mandroid. It was through one of them that Iron Man and Citizen V found that the Thunderbolts' publicist Gabby has connections with Justin Hammer. At the latest bunker, the Avengers and the Thunderbolts fought Justin Hammer in his Mega-Mandroid which had force field abilities. Thanks to Moonstone phasing through, the Mega-Mandroid was defeated with Justin Hammer being handed over to the authorities. Citizen V took the opportunity to fire Gabby as Iron Man is believed to think that the Thunderbolts are good guys after all. Ulysses Klaue was in the middle of a Vibranium heist until he ends up fighting the Avengers and the Thunderbolts. While fleeing from them, Klaw runs into Citizen V who was the one who secretly hired him to steal the Vibranium. Upon being defeated, Citizen V places a device on Klaw's unconscious body and some on the Vibranium containers. Later on, the device goes off which merges Klaw with the Vibranium turning him into a Vibranium version of himself. It took the Avengers and the Thunderbolts to defeat him. Suspicious of the Thunderbolts, Hawkeye finds out that they were the Masters of Evil and gets detected. Luckily for him, the Avengers showed up resulting a fight between the two groups. After being saved from death by Hawkeye during the robbery, and seeing what it's like be a hero, Songbird convinces the rest of the team to turn on Zemo. Together, the Avengers and Thunderbolts expose Zemo as Citizen V which leads to Zemo combining with the energies of Klaw to become an energy monster. Thanks to a strategy from Captain America and Songbird, the Thunderbolts were able to defeat the energy monster. While also stating that they might not have seen the last of Baron Zemo, Captain America advises to the other Thunderbolts members that they should turn themselves in and that they will become official heroes when they get out. | Powers = *'Super-Soldier Serum:' Heinrich Zemo's super-soldier variant healed his physical condition & rejuvenate his youth as well as provided him with superhuman physical abilities. **'Enhanced Strength:' Baron Zemo possesses strength above peak-human athlete. **'Enhanced Mobility:' Baron Zemo possesses the ability to move & react faster than peak-human athletes. **'Enhanced Resilience:' He became far more tolerant to physical trauma & pain than peak-human athletes. **'Healing Factor:' Zemo's healing & regeneration have been greatly accelerated. He managed to rejuvenate his youth in such a way as well as have a greatly extended lifespan. Vibranium Version: Baron Zemo, using the device gotten from Ulysses Klaue, became a vibranium version of himself. *'Sonic Wave:' Using his sword, Baron Zemo can unleash sonic wave that can destruct buildings. *'Sonic Shield:' Using his sword, Baron Zemo can create a sonic shield that absorbs damage. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: He is a master of hand-to-hand combatant Expert Swordsman: He is a world-class fencer portraying phenomenal skill ability with rapier, medieval broadswords, and possibly other weapons used in Medieval Europe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Helmut Zemo (Tierra-12041) ru:Гельмут Земо (12041) Category:Zemo Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Fencing Category:Shooting Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses